I Was Touched By An Angel
by IndentityCrisis
Summary: Its kinda dark. You dont have to watch the show to read it. A wild demented plot bunny got out of my grasp and forced me to write this. Rated for a rape scene and mentioned drug use.but I added humour. No religiouse message at the end. on hiatus.
1. Only hurting a little

**I know that I shouldn't start ANOTHER fic right now, but I had this idea and I want to see where it goes. It may not end up being too long, but w/e. OK, so this chapter doesn't have any of the show's characters. It's just a plot bunny. I can go anywhere. Please don't be alarmed by the dark writing. I promise that it will get lighter. I'm not going to include any Christian stuff because that is not my religion but the show is cool and I like the concept of saving people. OK, so here so here it goes.**

**

* * *

****Chapter One: Only hurting a little **

I walk into the rave, already high on pot and a little drunk. The smell of sweat and Ecstasy wafts into my senses. Everywhere people are grinding, laughing and getting high. Accepting a little white tablet from a woman with a pink tutu on, I pop it into my mouth and start to sway to the music.

The strobe lights start to make me dizzy, so I stumble over to the bar and clumsily seat myself on a stool. Nobody asks for ID here, they just give me a beer and look the other way. Even the bar tender is high. I grin. This is my territory.

I sneak out of the house and make my way to the address I find on the Internet almost every weekend. My parents are worried. A sixteen-year-old girl should not be so tired all the time, they say. I should get better grades. Screw them.

I down another beer and start dancing with a man who is wearing angel wings. He has a halo and is grinning like a cherub. I get a little freaked out. Backing away, I can't keep my balance. I fall into the pit and get swallowed up by the sea of arms. The cherub man jumps in too, landing only feet away from me. Letting myself down, I start to trip my way away from him. He chases me, winding in and out of the crowd with much more ease than I ever could have. He must have somehow stayed sober. Now I make a fatal mistake, I slink into an empty room. He has me caught. Strutting in, he closes the door behind him. I cower, sobbing in a corner. He looks at me with bedroom eyes.

"Don't hurt me, please. I'm only sixteen, please just leave me alone." I hiccup. My green hair is messed up and strands are stuck to my wet cheeks. My black tank top is becoming streaked with tears.

Ignoring my words, he advances. Placing his hands on my rear he starts to grope. I feel sick. Squirming away, I try to make for the door.

"Nobody out there can help you, baby. Just relax, it will only hurt a little." His voice is greasy, almost snake-like. I shudder.

Undoing the fly on his pants, he takes my clothes off, caressing my curves as he goes. I can feel my face going pale. Why is this happening to me? I try to cover my breasts, unsuccessfully. He reaches down and licks where my hand had just been. I feel my fight leaving as he touches his body to mine. I crumple; his violent grip is the only thing holding me up. Roughly, he takes advantage of me, uses me, then leaves me in a pile, scarred and confused. My mind will only let one thought escape through my muddled brain. _That was not how an angel is supposed to act._

* * *

**OK, so should I go anywhere with this? The real angels will come in next chapter, or at least one. If you could give me suggestions, like which Angel I should use, please review. Yea and I love feedback (like most of you loyals know) so reviewing is great even if you don't watch the show. It will be a simple plot line with lots of detail so being a fan of TBAA isn't necessary. I hardly ever watch it, but when I do, this idea keeps coming back to me. **

**Click-y! Click-y!**


	2. The holy competitors

**Ok, so I decided to change the show a little. I got ONE review (thanks schizophrenic squirrel) but it was helpful. Usually there are the three angels that are on the show, and they often work together (Monica, Tess and Andrew). But after I got the review I decided to add in a twist. Schizophrenic squirrel gave me this information about the seven Archangels:**

_Gabriel: This is the angel to invoke to help with fertility problems; brings news._

_Metatron: He is the angel to invoke when you seek spiritual guidance and teaching. _

_Michael: Stands for justice and springs to the defense of the weak and downtrodden. Helps defeat any terrifying elements that haunt your life_

_Raphael: restores health._

_Requel: invoke him when seeking justice and the right course of action._

Saraquel: invoke when seeking forgiveness and peace of mind 

_Uriel: He will always 'tell it like it is'. Appeal to him when you feel mentally overwhelmed and confused._

**I know she meant for me to use only one … but I couldn't help myself. Ok, on to the story! **

* * *

**Chapter Two: The holy competitors**

Monica finds herself in a suburban neighborhood. A frightened looking teenage girl slinks in the shadows, making her way towards a beige house. The angel looks at the clock tower that she can see in the distance, it tells her that it is past three o'clock in the mourning.

"Hello." She says, advancing towards the figure in black.

"Screw off, I've had enough for one night." The girl jerks back roughly, scampering uneasily towards the side of the house. Monica watches her as she crawls in the basement window until a curtain flapping gently behind the child was all the evidence that anyone had ever been there. Suddenly she is not alone. Gabriel, Metatron, Michael, Raphael, Requel, Saraquel and Uriel are surrounding her. She rigidly stands her ground. The Archangels are only for big missions. Why are they here now? Monica is sure she is capable to handle this mission on her own.

"You might be, but the question is, will Mary be able to? She needs extra support. She can use everything we have to offer, you might not be enough." Uriel reads her thoughts. She shivers.

"Hey, I think I can take care of a lost teen by myself. If you don't remember, I handled that boy rather well (a/n I cant remember most of the episode. Just that Monica goes to a rave with a boy and gets high)." She smirks at the seven men standing in front of her.

"Not before you got yourself in trouble. If I remember clearly, you tampered in human substance first." Uriel replied again. Then Gabriel spoke up.

"We have been instructed to assist you in your mission. If you do not like it, then we shall do this on our own. Any questions?"

"Yes, it will be hard enough fitting one new person into her life, let alone eight. How do you think you are going to get close enough to change her life? Won't she notice a whole gang of new people trying to help her? She will try to resist, you know." Monica does not like this change. She has been working solo for years, every mission has been successful.

"That is why we will not disguise ourselves. In our past, hiding our identity does nothing for anybody. Since it is the way you tend to work, you may disguise yourself how you want." Metatron replies.

"I see."

"I am sure that you will see us in the future. At present we must part ways, goodbye Monica (a/n what's her last name?)." Requel says, and in the blink of an eye, as fast as they had appeared, they are gone.

Resentment courses through her body. Why were the Archangels here? She can handle this mission on her own. She has to save the girl before they do, Monica figures, then they won't bother me again. _This is not about you, Monica, it is about the girl, Mary Ingram_. She can hear Tess's voice in her head, clear as if she was right beside her. Monica had stopped working with Tess and Andrew years ago, but their teachings still linger in her mind.

"I need a coffee." She mutters, and walks down the street to find an open café.

* * *

**I know the chapters of this story are way shorter than I usually write in any of my other stories but I want this one to move faster and I can write shorter chapters faster (duh) ok, so … you know, review! Or else I will send the Archangels to your house to see what is mentally wrong with you!  
**


	3. A regal reprise

**Review reply: Schizophrenic (hey I spelled it right first try!) Squirrel: Thanks for the extra info! It's going to be hard developing all seven characters, but I'll try. Hell, maybe when I finish writing this, I'll redo it (i.e. Monica out, Sylvia or something in) and post in on Fiction Press. That's a great idea, thanks. And I'm flattered. I wasn't planning on using all of them, but then I thought, what the heck. A whole gang of overpowering control-freak male-angels could sorta be the comic relief. So I used them all. Well, this chapter is not all that funny, although it kills me not allowing random things to happen. I really really really wanted a gorilla to pop into her room but it wouldn't have worked with the plot. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own, and don't want to own, the Advil company. I also do not feel compeled to steal TBAA, because I am only using Monica, and only so that I can keep it on FanFiction.**

**Right-y-o, here it is,**

* * *

**Chapter three: Only hurting a little: reprise **

I take a long shower, scrubbing every inch of my body. The soap rinsing off my skin gives me hope that I can forget last night's incident. Stepping out of the shower, I ring out my sopping hair and dry myself off. Still, I feel shaken. What's wrong with me? I have had sex before, why should what he did be any different?

_Because I didn't want him too_. I reply to my own question. Buck up, you wimp, I tell myself. It's not the end of the world. Still, facing the cruel faces of the people at school seems impossible.

"Mary!" My father calls me to breakfast. I slip on a pair of black jeans and a Pink Floyd concert tee shirt underneath a red zip-up. Putting on a heavy amount of eye makeup, I slink upstairs to a kitchen smelling of bacon.

"Oh, honey bunch, your hair is all wet and hanging in your eyes!" My mom proceeds to braid my hair down my back. It doesn't do much, leaving the shorter green wisps to fall back into my face. I eat my breakfast in silence. Not feeling well enough to go to school, but definitely not immature enough to complain to my parents. As soon as I finish my toast, I can feel it all coming up again. Running to the sink, I make it just in time, vomit landing directly into the stainless steel bottom.

"Oh, Darling! You're sick!" My mother insists that I go back to bed. I tell her that I will take an Advil and read a little. I dread laying back down.

"I hope you feel better soon, honey." My father says, and leaves for work. Half an hour later, my mother does the same. I sit in my room and try to read _Sunshine_, hopelessly. My mind keeps wandering back to last night, to the man in the angel outfit.

Suddenly a heavenly light shines in my room and seven men are standing there, glowing and brilliant. Normally trying to crowd seven people into my room would be a tight squeeze, but these men are not cramped together at all.

"We are the seven archangels. We have come to help you get through your time of crisis." Somehow I know that the speaker is called Gabriel.

_Angels!_ My mind screams, and I curl up into a ball. The greasy man had been an angel.

"Do not fear, child, we will not hurt you." Uriel says calmly. I whimper. My mind begins to race, how can I get out of this room?

"Do not leave, Mary, we can follow, just relax." Now I know that I can't trust these guys. That's almost exactly what the Greasy Angel had said. _"Nobody out there can help you, baby. Just relax, it will only hurt a little."_ I shudder.

"If you really want to help me, just leave! I can take care of myself!" I scream into their faces. The archangels' placid expressions turn to outrage.

"You need us! We are here out of goodness to help you! Do not turn away charity!" Saraquel is the first to find his voice.

"I will turn away anything and everything that I want! If you really wanted to help, you would have sent a woman; a female angel who could understand me. You blew it, oh mighty 'archangels' now get out of my room before I call the police." This raises a laugh.

"Your human threats do nothing to invoke terror in us. But we will respect your wishes," Gabriel pauses, "For the time being." They disappear.

I go to the bathroom and blow my nose. This, in turn causes me to have a nosebleed. (a/n I just had one so I felt compelled to put it into the story) I spend ten minutes trying to stop the flow of blood and ten more mopping up the red mess. Finally I go back into my room. _Is the world out to get me_? I wonder. _What did I do wrong_? My life seems to be a series of terrible events lately.

Flopping onto my bed, I succumb to having a little nap. In my last thoughts before I drift off, I decide to go to the library once I wake up.

* * *

**Review, dudes! **


	4. The battle begins

**Hi, and welcome to the fourth chapter that took a day longer than I wanted cuz my mom wouldn't let me on the compu and I went to Claires house so I got nothing started until 12:00 at night. But I couldn't finish so I posted it today. After I had a water fight with my sister. And walked around with Rid for two hours. And finished reading two books. **

**Ummm…. Ya.**

**Sorry Schizophrenic Squirrel.**

**Chapter Four: The battle begins.**

Monica sits in the library, sipping a coffee she had smuggled in her purse. A book on drugs and their effects is open in front of her, but she is so sick of the topic, after reading about it all afternoon, that she can't stand to look at it anymore. Walking over to the sci-fi section, she picks out a book on the spiritual paranormal; otherwise known as angels.

She is just starting a story called Angels in a Laundromat when she spots Mary. Getting up, she walks over to the vampire shelf to stand beside the girl.

"Hello." She smiles. Mary nods, then goes back to reading titles. She looks shaken.

"You haven't by any chance seen seven 'angelic' men lately, have you?" Mary's head jerks up at that, their eyes meet. Monicas' suspicion has rung true.

"How did you get away?" She whispers, gesturing to a pair of chairs. Mary sits down.

"I told them to leave." Mary explains all that had happened. Monica has to suppress a grin. She can turn Mary against the archangels … and solve this case on her own!

"They are not good, they are evil, selfish, patronizing creeps. Don't listen to them, but if they come back to your house again, draw a pentegram with a stick of incense in the air around them."

"What will that do?" She asks, curious.

"Send them to a place they hate very much." In truth it would only send them into the nearest witches coven, but it was better than being in Marys house.

"Do you want to come back to my place? I don't think they will stay away for long and I'm not sure what a pentegram looks like." Trust shines in the girls' eyes. Monica's female and openly confiding secrets to her. That combination would make any vulnerable girl open up.

"Ok." They walked back to the Ingram house together.

* * *

"We should have just told her Gabriel was a girl. Now she won't talk to us." Uriel complained.

"Hey!" The angel of female power exclaimed.

"He has a point," Metatron said, "You are the only one who could pass as a female successfully."

"I don't even have a female guise! What would I look like?"

"I don't know, but we will have to figure something out otherwise Monica will get to Mary first."

"Fine, but if you tell anyone about this…"

"We won't!" They all hurriedly agreed.

"Good, now do you think I should be a blond or a brunet?" He shifted his hips.

"Actually I was thinking a red-head…"

* * *

**Hehehehe… Schizo, I copied your 'Feeling like a woman' idea! Naw, it will be different… I really needed comedy though… **

**What will Gabriel look like as a woman? How will Monica respond to a rival? Where the hell is God and if he is so all-powerful how come he let me write this story...since I dont even belive in him... jeeze...**

**Muahahaa!**

**Click it… although I know you will… unless you are not who I think you are… which is a squirrel….hehe…**


	5. Our angelic crossdresser

**Hey rodent. Sorry I took so long to update but I was camping. I'll try to get better. KK. This chappie is weird… mostly just me trying to get the Avon lady out of my head. I'm thinking I should add in a little more humor… what do you think?**

**Ok, here goes.**

**Chapter five: Our angelic cross-dresser acts like a housewife **

* * *

The doorbell rings. Mary and Monica walk leisurely to the door. When they open it, they find an irritating woman with a blond bob standing there.

"Hello, I'm Gabby, and I'm selling a fine assortment of _godly_ stress-relieving products from Avon!" _Shit_, Gabriel thinks, _Monica got here first_. The woman smoothes out the floral design on her skirt and starts describing a muscle loosening cream.

"We're really not interested…" Mary starts, but Monica cuts her off.

"Do you have any products that relax and ease the mind?" She asks, oblivious that the Avon lady is a male archangel in disguise.

"Yes, I do. I could show you. But I'm sure you would be more comfortable if we did it in your house." Gabby indicates that she wants to go inside.

"Certainly." Monica ignores the pained expression she gets from Mary. Gabriel pushes her (his?) way inside. Once they are in the living room, she starts to rub various creams onto their temples and light soothing incense. Monica buys a few things and tries to make the woman leave but she keeps insisting on showing other products.

"I really must _insist_ that you leave. We are busy, lady, and don't have time to screw around. We bought your shit, now leave!" Mary finally speaks.

"Mary, there is no need to use profane words." Monicapreaches uselessly. Mary is already pushing Gabby towards the door, not listening to a word Monica utters.

"Wait!" Gabby shouts. Everybody falls silent. _Oh, whatever._ Gabriel thinks. _Might as well go for the cheese_. "I'm an angel, sent from heaven to help you in your time of need!" The weird, glowing light falls on her head, making Mary gasp.

Monica looks quizzically at Gabby, then says.

"Aunt Molly?"

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Woot! Ok, I was hyper… I added in a few weird jokes that only I will think are funny… but whatever…. I needed to raise the mood of this story… Its halfway finished…. Or something… Oh, and schizo, REVIEW MY OTHER STORY! I UPDATED AGAIN...AND YOU UPDATE YOUR STORIES TOO! ya... woot!**


	6. On the job! your supposed to be angels!

**Sorry I took so long… I'm really busy (see bottom a/n). Ok, well, I'm…cruel…demented…and I got an MP3! Wooo! So now I cant hear the buss driver when he tries to kick me off! Yay! Ok, here you go.**

* * *

**Chapter six:Keep your mind on the job**

"Could I please talk to you, Monica? Mary, honey, just play with some of that incense for a second." Mary rolls her eyes and steps slightly behind the doorframe, just out of their sight, but just in her hearing range. The angels are so preoccupied with each other that they are fooled by the oldest trick in the book.

"Ok, whoever aunt molly is, I don't want to know." Gabriel lowers his voice so that Mary has to strain to hear him. "I'm Gabriel, of the seven archangels. We met before, remember?"

"Of course I remember, you two-faced mission stealer!" Monica snarls uncharacteristically.

"Calm dawn! The girl might hear us!" He glances in the direction of Mary, she ducks.

"What does it matter? You already revealed your identity!" Monica is frustrated now. This mission is not going well.

"But _you_ haven't, and she doesn't know I'm really a…man." He flinched at the last word, looking at his dress.

"You sure don't act like one…" Monica mutters.

"Hey! Now, as much as I don't like to lie to the girl… we have to." He sighs, anticipating her disagreement.

"She's smart, Gabe, she'll figure it out." He grins at the nickname.

"Hey, have I ever told you how pretty you are?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Shut up! You look like my blasted aunt molly!" Gabriel blushes. Monica shudders.

"I can change that…" He ruffles the lace on the sleeves of his petticoat.

"Keep your mind on the job! We'll talk casually later. Although that other guy…Uriel… he looked cute!" She winks.

"Are you flirting with me?"

"Never."

"Hypocrite."

"And you're not?"

"Excuse me," Mary walked into the parlor. "But if you two are quite finished chatting about me…could we go out for pizza? I'm starving."

* * *

**Ok, I was going to endthe chapterlike that.. but THEN I got CREATIVE! Just ignore this…its not part of the plot… but I wanted to add in a little… no… I was…am… hyper. Always will be… ok,.**

* * *

Requel looked in amazement at five of his brothers, Gabriel being on the mission. The six of them had decided to kill time by going into the bar next to the library…. Well, so far Requel was the only one who wasn't COMPLETELY hammered. Little did he know, the so-called _hot_ woman was really an overweight man. Also the word 'enough' was not pronounced 'sheeenoooe'. Aside from that, he was definitely the one driving home that night.

"I want muuuuuussssickkkk!" Metatron wobbled up to the bar and downed two more shots.

"Drinking shhhongs!" Saraquel shouted, jumping onto the table. He raised his hands, conductor-style and started the siblings into the first verse of 99 bottles of shmeeer on the wall. The only one who wasn't singing was Uriel. He was 'telling it like it was' with a couple of _real_ hot chicks.

"_Oh_, Uriel! Your biceps are amazing!" Said one.

"Like rocks!" Said another.

"Yours too!" The angel said, not remembering to add that he was looking a little lower than their biceps. The girls giggled, nevertheless.

"Hey, you wanna come to our place?" One chick said, flipping her hair.

"I cant… We're not married… I'll get demoted to cherub…which would suck…" His common sense popped out of his head. He conveniently forgot that tampering in human substance was also against the angel rulebook.

"I'm going to get another beer, want one?" He asked, dancing in a way he thought was appealing to the song his brothers were belting. The girls raised their eyebrows at him…he was doing the chicken dance. ….

* * *

**Ok…I'll end it like that for now! Ahhhhhh! Ok… obviously the archangel chapter was not part of the story… I just did it cuz you sortatold me not too. It is suppose to be a serius story...the last chapter was shiit-y...I was just hyper...this chapterscrap too...I just wanted to strike up a new pairing and add to the boring plot.Muahahahh! Yea, I would make them longer… but then I'd get bored with the story… Plus I have NO TIME! I have stage-tech, D.C, art studio, dog-walking (and other chores), homework (school itself), programming,working at my dads store,Actually having a social life… not to mention all my other stories… I started three new AF story's that I want to complete before I post… plus an original, a teen-titans stupid-fic and a WHOLE BUNCH more. God… ya…I'm stupid…k…if there are weirdo's out there who read this peace of crap but don't review… well… you are smart…but mean…kk…review, or you're a serious looser.**


End file.
